DE ROSA A GRIS
by Nycoletha
Summary: Hinamori Amu, una chica normal, siempre alegre, nunca se veía una lagrima en su rostro, estaba pasandolo genial en la vida junto con sus amigos Tadase-kun, lulu, rima, yaya, kukai, Ikuto, etc. nunca se habia sentido triste, bueno no tan... triste  tenia
1. DE ROSA A GRIS PARTE 1

Titulo: De Rosa a Gris...  
Clasificacion: +12  
Genero: Romance, drama, acción

Explicacion: nunca amu hinamori nunca tuvo un shugo chara, ya que siempre estubo feliz en su interior tal como era y con lo ke tenia. ella aun no teniendo un shugo chara, esta los podia ver por la pureza de su corazon.

Introduccion:  
Hinamori Amu, una chica normal, siempre alegre, nunca se veía una lagrima en su rostro, estaba pasandolo genial en la vida junto con sus amigos Tadase-kun, lulu, rima, yaya, kukai, Ikuto, etc. nunca se habia sentido triste,(bueno no tan... triste) tenia la vida de una tipica chica normal, aun ke no tan normal, ya que esta tenia un gran secreto ke guardaba en el fondo de su corazon, ni siquiera se lo habia contado a sus mejores amigos, ni a la poca familia ke quedaba...con el tiempo a esta chica le depararan muxas pruebas dificiles por superar...

Comentario: Poco a poco la historia se va a ir explicando sola, no se desesperen porke viene un desenlace impactante, ya que la vida que conocemos en la serie Shugo chara (doki tbn) cambia completamente...

**CAPITULO 1 :**  
**"DE ROSA A GRIS..." PARTE 1**

Un dia cualquiera, Hinamori amu estaba estaba en su casa completamente preocupada, estaba decaida, no tenia fuerzas para sonreir... de pronto se escucha el timbre de la puerta de la casa...

-Amu: Ya voooooy!  
bajando las escaleras...  
-Amu: kien podra ser...?  
al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver a Yaya y a Rima... y esta se pregunto ke hacian aqui...  
-Amu: Yayaa...Rima? ke hacen aqui? O_O  
-Yaya: ke no te acuerdas amu-chi... hoy ibamos a salir de compras ^^  
-Rima. Lo olvidastes verdad? ¬¬  
-Amu: estooo... claro ke no... -se le habia olvidado completamente-  
-Rima: esta bien.. vamonos  
-Yaya: vamos amu-chiii ^^  
-Amu.: esperen un momento...  
Fue a toda velocidad a su habitación y no se demoro ni siquera 1 minuto en estar lista para salir de compras...  
-Amu: listo... -dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-  
-Yaya: vamooos!  
-Rima y amu: jeje... -riendose forsadamente-

Volviendo de las compras...  
-Yaya: oie amu-chi...!  
-Amu: eh?...  
-Yaya: si no mal recuerdo... en una semana mas es tu cumpleaños verdad? ^^  
amu paro en seco en la calle... fue asi como un shock del cual no podia salir...  
-amu pensamiento: no puede ser... me keda solamente una semana...ke es lo ke are... ._.

-Yaya + Rima: Amu... Amu-chi... ke te sucede.?  
-Amu: ah? no nada... es ke me puse a pensar como pasa el tiempo...  
-Yaya y Rima: a... (aun un poco preocupadas por la reaccion)  
-Yaya: ne amu... ke aras en tu cumpleaños? ¿aras alguna fiesta? *-* (toda emocionada)  
-Amu: es ke la verdad no se... (no muy emocionada) jeje...  
-Yaya: amu- chi...¬¬  
-Rima: vamos yaya, no la preciones ¬¬  
-yaya: ¬)3¬

LLegaron a un puente en donde se dividian los caminos... asi ke yaya, rima y amu se separaron...  
-Yaya: hasta mñna amu-chi ^^  
-Rima: adios amu...  
-Amu: adios :)  
-Rima: seguro ke te encuentras bien ¬¬ (un poco preocupada)  
-Amu: c..claro ke me encuentro bn... pork no lo estaria ^^ (forzando su sonrisa)  
-Yaya: apresurate rima:...! ¬)3¬  
-Rima: ok ... adios amu..

Amu continuaba mirandolas .. mientras sonreia.. hasta ke ellas estubieran lo suficientemente lejos...  
Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente... esta cambio su sonrisa, x una cara de tristesa y preocupacion...  
comenzo a caminar... mientras pasaba por un parque y se puso a llover...

-Amu: maldicion...  
y se fue corriendo bajo un arbol... donde se puso a hablar sola...  
-amu: ke es lo ke are... me keda solamente una semana...  
-?: una semana para ke?  
-amu: ?¿?¿ ke...

de repende baja del arbol en donde ella estaba cubriendose de la lluvia ikuto...  
-amu: ikuto...? O_O ke haces aki idiota ¬)3¬  
-Ikuto: a... asi es como saludas a las personas ke te gustan? ¬¬  
-Amu: ke me gustan o/o? x ke me deberia gustar alguien como tu ¬/¬?  
-Ikuto:...  
-Amu: eh...?

Ikuto se comenso a hacercar cada ves mas y mas entrecerrando sus ojos... amu estaba super roja y trataba de poder dejar de ver los hermosos ojos ke tiene.. pero estaba tan nerviosa ke = su mirada se devolvia a ver los ojos del neko-hentai (xD) ... Amu cerro los ojos.. y no sintio nada... cuando los volvio a abrir.. vio solamente la sonrisa burlona del neko...  
-Ikuto: nee... ke esperabas ke hiciera.( con sonrisa de pervertido)  
-Amu: de.. de ke estas hablando ¬/¬  
-Ikuto: ... oie... ke sucedera en una semana ¬¬  
-Amu volvio a kedar en shock y aun mas sorprendida x la pregunta...  
-Amu: ...  
-Ikuto: oie...  
-Amu: ah? nada-... no pasa nada...  
-Ikuto ¬¬ (no le convencio la respuesta, pero obtendria la verdadera cn el tiempo)

paro la lluvia y amu salio corriendo...  
-Amu: disculapa ikuto..! tengo algo importante ke hacer... nos vemos luego...  
Ikuto la kedo mirando hasta ke desaparecio...  
-yoru: nee... ke le pasara-nya ( yoru estaba observando en silencio lo ke pasaba)  
Ikuto se fue de ahi...  
-Yoru: Ikuto! esperame-nya!

Amu seguia corriendo en direccion a su casa...  
mientras corria pensaba: ke es lo ke are... tengo ke prepararme... no puedo desperdiciar el poco tiempo ke me keda...e descuidado todo demaciado...pensando ke no llegaria tan pronto ese dia... tengo ke prepararme.. no puedo provocar ke por mi culpa lastimen a los demas...!

-  
Espero ke les alla gustado la 1º parte...  
disculpe a kienes no les haya gustado... la verdad es el primer fanfic ke escribo... tengo las ideas en la mente pero me cuesta escribirlas u_u  
PD: acepto comentarios y criticas... :B


	2. DE ROSA A GRIS PARTE 2

CAPITULO 1: PARTE 2  
"DE ROSA A GRIS..."

CONTINUACION:

...Al Dia Siguiente:  
- Mamá de amu: Amu-chan tienes una llamada  
Amu: ? kien podria ser?  
-Amu: hola?  
-Yaya: Amu-chiiiii! (gritando con todas sus fuerzas)  
-Amu: Yaya, que es lo ke te susede? (con el timpano casi roto con lo fuerte ke grito Yaya XD)  
-Yaya: amu-chiii tienes ke venir al parque enseguida! (colgo)  
-Amu pensamiento: maldicion... puede ke..maldicion!

Amu fue a toda velocidad temiendo ke algo pudiera haber sucedido... ya que apenas quedaban 3 dias para su cumpleaños y eso no era una buena señal...  
Al llegar al parque no habia nadie...Amu se encontraba devastada pensando ke talvez...

-?:Feliz cumpleaños!  
-Amu: eh? (callo rendida al suelo y hasta le salieron unas lagrimas)  
-Todos: ke te sucede amu, amu-chi, hinamori-san! (muy preocupados al verla en ese estado)  
-Amu: no es nada, fue la sorpresa no mas (forzando su sonrisa) pero mi cumpleaños es en unos dias mas...  
-Tadase-kun: Lo sabemos. lo ke sucede es que decidimos hacerla un poco antes, ya que el dia de tu cumpleaños tendremos una reunion de los guardiane.. .Asi ke talves no estariamos para decearte el feliz cumpleaños o talvez te encontrarias acompañada cn tu familia ^^...  
-Amu: ah... entiendo... gracias por todo chicos (con una tierna sonrisa)  
-Amu pensamiento: ( asi sera mejor)

despues de unos segundos... en la fiesta ke los chicos le prepararon a Amu por su cumpleaños...  
-Amu: oigan chicos... para que es la reunion. o kien la formara?  
-Tadase-kun: bueno...  
-Nadihiko: Al parecer se trata de un jovem que tiene problemas con su shugo chara... ya que este no lo asepta como dueño o como una personalidad de el...  
-Pepe-chan: asi ke nosotros le enseñaremos lo ke es ser un shugo chara...  
-Daichi: asi es! daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!  
-Todos: sii!  
-Amu: me alegro ke todos esten bien ( mirada tiena)

Despues de la fiesta... todos se fueron a sus casas ya que era muy tarde y tbn se encontraban muy cansados ...  
-Amu: me alegro de tener amigos tan buenos y preocupados x mi ^^, por eso mismo... tengo ke protegerlos

Al llegar a su casa se fue directamente a su habitacion...  
-Amu: al fin... puedo descansar

No pasan ni siquiera 5 segundos cuando amu siente unos golpes en la ventana...Esta se levanta a ver ke pasaba...  
-Amu: no puede ser... no descanse ni 1 minuto... -dijo resignada mientras caminaba hacia la ventana- Ikuto ke haces aki?  
-Ikuto: Me dijistes ke nos veriamos pronto y ademas... ya se lo ke sucedera en 3 dias...  
-Amu: o_o... em si... ke sucedera ¬¬  
-Ikuto: es tu cumpleaños no?

Amu: ...

-Ikuto:Asi ke tengo razon...  
-Amu: bueno... es mi cumple... kien te lo dijo?  
-Ikuto: digamos ke un gatito me lo conto... ¬¬  
-Amu... (rostro serio)  
-Ikuto: dime... porke no estas emocionada ¬¬(tratando de no verse preocupado)  
-Amu: si lo estoy ¬¬ ^^  
-Ikuto: no lo estas... Te conosco... en vez de emocion ( lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella)... veo preocupacion y miedo... (viendola directamente a los ojos)  
-Amu: (bajo la cabeza)  
-Ikuto: No es por el cumpoleaños verdad... es por otra cosa ke sucedera... no?  
-Amu:...  
-Ikuto: bueno... si no kieres decirme...-Yoru!  
-Yoru: hi! (estaba escuchandolo todo mientras estaba escondido x ahi)

Ikuto estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Amu lo tomo de la mano y este, por la impresion se dio vuelta y la miro...  
-Amu: Ikuto... lo ke tengo ke decirte, no se lo puedes decir a nadie mas (con la cabeza baja y mirada triste)  
-Ikuto: Amu...  
-Amu: pero... hoy no puedo... mñna podrias acompañarme a un lugar ?  
-Ikuto? nee... acaso es una cita (mirada pervertida)  
-Amu: tomalo como kieras, pero en la "CITA" entenderas todo...

Ikuto kedo sorprendido y luego sonrio...  
-Ikuto: entiendo...  
Se acerco a Amu y sin a verse siquiera predecirlo. la tomo con sus manos el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente...  
-Amu: -sorprendida por aquel gesto de ikuto-  
-Ikuto: nos vemos mñna...  
-Amu:...

Ikuto cambio de personalidad y se fue de la habitacion...  
-Amu: Ikuto...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...  
Ya eran las 9:00 de la mñna...  
-M.A: Amu-chan el almuerzo esta listo..  
-Amu: ok... ya bajo!

Amu ya se habia arreglado para su supesta cita y fue a desayunar...Al volver a su habitacion encontro a...  
-Amu: Ikuto? o_o  
-Ikuto: Estas lista?  
La cara de sorprendida de amu, cambio a una sonrisa llena de determinacion...  
-Amu: si... estoy lista... pero primero tenemos ke parar en una parte...  
-Ikuto y Yoru: ¿?

En la calle:...  
-Ikuto: Oie...¬¬  
-Yoru: nee... a ke parte hay ke parar primero-nya? -preguntaba curioso-  
-Amu: oh... siganme no mas...  
-Ikuto: ¬¬  
-Yoru: Yo keria saber-nya... -dijo con resignacion-

Luego de caminar unas cuadras... pararon en un negocion...  
-Ikuto y Yoru: una floreria?  
Amu compro un ramo de flores muy grande, hermoso y ke ademas era caro...  
-Ikuto: para ke las flores? ¬¬ (trataba de verse como si no le importara mucho, lo ke era todo lo contrario)  
-Amu: ya veras...  
Ikuto la kedo mirando hasta ke ella dijo...  
-Amu: Vamos a visitar a unas personas muy especiales para mi y ke yo amo mucho... (con una mirada tierna)  
-Ikuto: -su rostro mostro un gesto de sorpresa por aquellas palabras, el cual cambio rapidamente a uno de celos- ¬¬ a... si (estaba un poco celoso)

Caminaron x un buen rato hasta ke llegaron al lugar...  
-Amu: este es...  
-Ikuto no podia creer lo ke veia...  
-Yoru: un cementero-nya?


	3. LA VERDAD ESCONDIDA TRAS UN CORAZON P1

CAPITULO 2... PARTE 1

LA VERDAD ESCONDIDA TRAS UN CORAZON...

Anteriormente...Caminaron x un buen rato hasta ke llegaron al lugar...  
-Amu: este es...  
-Ikuto no podia creer lo ke veia...  
-Yoru: un cementero-nya?

-Amu: vamos... (con una sonrisa un poco triste)  
Ikuto y yoru siguieron a amu a travez del cementerio... no sabian ke hacian ahi...porke amu los habia invitado a ke la acompañaran a un cementerio y de ke nos podria ayudar a saber algo ke sucedera en 2 dias ke fuera tan importante?  
Amu camino hasta casi cerca del centro de todo ese gran cementerio... En el centro de este, habia un gran monumento, lleno de nombres de personas.  
-Amu: A ellos vinimos a ver...  
-Ikuto: pero...porke...  
-Yoru: sus apellidos son diferentes al tuyo, porke deveriamos verlos-nya?  
Amu saca una foto del bolso ke llevaba consigo...  
Amu: miren...  
Ikuto y yoyu vieron la fotografia y no podian creer lo ke veian... en aquella fotografia... estaba una familia completamente diferente a la ke ellos conocian, en la fotografia se encontraba amu como de 5 años, un chico mayor como de 15 de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro muy alto (mas o menos parecido a sasuke uchiha xd) el padre tenia las mismas caracteristicas que su hijo, solamente que su piel era un poco mas morena y sus ojos eran del color de los de amu..La madre era identica a amu, se veria ke ella al crecer se pareceria a su madre, solamente que ella tenia el cabello mas largo y sus ojos eran verde oscuros como los de su hijo...  
-Amu: Ikuto... te contare la historia de mi pasado...  
-Ikuto: Amu...  
-Amu: Yo provengo de 2 familias muy importantes en todo japon y tambien del mundo, ya que la familia proveniente de mi padre enseñaba artes marciales pero tbn eran una familia de negocios muy reconicida...La familia por parte de mi madre se especificaban en la medicina, pero tbn con la ayuda de saber muy bn desde pequeños la anatomia humana, inventaron un estilo de pelea golpeando partes especificos y vulnerables del cuerpo...  
Cuando los 2 ultimos herederos de cada familia se casaron, es decir mi padre y mi madre... nacimos nosotros 2... mi hermano Daisuke ke era 8 años mayor ke yo y yo...a ambos nos enseñaron desde pequeños el negocio de la familia, es decir, de las 2 familias. Mi hermano Daikuke era un experto en ambas artes marciales y yo, me especializaba en la medicina, por lo ke era mejor en el arte de la familia de mi madre...  
Nosotros 2, al ser los ultimos herederos de la familia, de ambas, teniamos toda la fortuna de la familia Hasegawa (familia de mi padre) y de la familia Nakahara ( familia de mi padre), eramos extremadamente ricos, pero a ninguno nos importaba el dinero, eramos felices estando toda la familia juntos...Pero (poniendo cara triste) nadie entendia eso, y muchos avariciosos de las 2 familias trataron en muchas ocaciones en asesinarnos para que la herencia fuera de quien primero la reclamara...  
Ikuto (con cara de sorprendido, no podia creer lo ke escuchaba)  
-Amu: Asi susedio,... y aun no entiendo, como pudieron asesinar a mi hermano (con unas lagrimas en su rostro)...  
-Ikuto: pero...como. kien lo asesino?  
-Amu: no se sabe aun... un dia cualquiera yo estaba jugando en el jardin de mi casa... ya que apenas tenia 7 años, cuando veo a mi madre llorar... yo me acerco a preguntar ke sucedio... y viene un hombre y me dice ke mi hermano lo asesinaron... no quise saber como... y sali corriendo sin rumbo... luego de unas horas volvi a la casa... y veo ke todos salian de esta... los seguia y eran a ke iban al funeral de mi hermano... corri lo mas rapido para llegar a tiempo... Al llegar al cementerio donde terminaban de velar su cuerpo me aserke y pude ver su rostro... no pude evitar llorar... pero tambien me sentia feliz de alguna manera... ya que en su rostro se veia una sensacion de paz... y yo sentia como si no fuese la ultima vez ke nos veriamos...Talves es un poco estupido jeje... (tratando de sonreir con algunas lagrimas en su rostro)...pero x lo menos pudo descansar...Mi hermano y yo.. ya aviamos sufrido el dolor de estar apunto de la muerte, ya que en ocaciones nos hacian emboscadas hombres desconocidos enviados de la propia familia, nos lastimaban pero aun asi, con las artes marciales ke conociamos, podiamos escapar pero aun asi muy lastimados...  
-Ikuto:...  
-Amu: Luego de unos meses, habiamos superado todo hasta ke una noche...

"Flash back"  
Era de noche y amu estaba durmiendo en su cama... cuando de repente se abre la puerta de golpe... eran sus padres y la abrasaron. Luego el padre se aserco a la puerta y la cerro con llave...  
-M.A: amu hija... te keremos decir ke te amamos demaciado y por eso no keremos ke te suceda nada...  
Amu no entendia lo ke sucedia  
-P.A: te amamos hija... no dejes nunca sonreir  
Los padres de amu la abrazaron con unas lagrimas en los ojos...  
Se abrio la puerta de golpe...Amu solo vio una silueta de un hombre  
-P Y M. A: Estamos orgullosos de ti (con una mirada tierna)  
-Amu: eh?  
-M.A: disculpame hija...  
La mamá de amu la toma y la lanza por la ventana del cuarto... (2º piso)  
Al caer:  
-Amu: mamá! papá!  
Mientras vio a la silueta acabar con la vida de sus padres por la ventana  
-Amu: no! (Llorando)  
Amu salio corriendo hacia la casa, cuando un hombre la abraza para ke no siga corriendo hacia alla...  
-Amu: no! sueltame! (se desmalla)  
-?: disculpame pequeña...

...  
Al despertarse... se encontraba en una habitacion del hospital con su cuerpo vendado por ke los vidrios de la ventada cortaron partes de su cuerpo...Se asomo a la puerta de la habitacion y escucho a 2 enfermeras..  
-E1: escuchastes la noticia de esa pequeña niña?  
-E2: no... ke sucede?  
-E1: lo ke sucede es ke es la unica ke kedo viva de su familia... ocurrio al parecer un asesinato en aquel lugar...dicen ke solamente sobrevivieron aquellas personas de la familia ke estaban fuera del pais...al parecer se encuentra sola..  
-E2:pobresita...  
Amu kedo seria.. sus ojos parecian estar sin vida...  
-E1: bueno veamos si sigue dormida..  
-E2: ok...  
-E1: eh?  
-E2. ke sucede..?  
-E2: no se encuentra en la habitacion...  
Amu habia escapado de la habitacion por la ventana y iba hacia su casa...  
Al entrar al area en donde se encontraba viviendo toda su familia... se veia ke todo estaba destruido, no habia nadie, habia un silencio ke reinaba el lugar..todo estaba cerrado por las cintas de investigadores y policias del lugar...  
-Amu (llorando) no puede ser...  
Al llegar a su casa encontró ke la puerta estaba sellada cn la cinta policiaca, pero = entro y subio hacia su habitacion... en donde solamente encontro.. las linea ke marcaban donde se habian encontrado los cuerpos de sus padres y manchas de sangre...

-  
Espero ke les haya gustado...La historia sigue...


	4. LA VERDAD ESCONDIDA TRAS UN CORAZON P2

CAPITULO 2... PARTE 2

LA VERDAD ESCONDIDA TRAS UN CORAZON...

Comentario...  
Disculpen la verdad es ke me cuesta muxo imaginar esta historia asi ke porfa comprendan ke me cuesta un mundo escribirla

pero = la terminare porke no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas  
Si le falta algo a esta historia diganmelo con confianza, acepto sugerencias y reclamos  
gracias

-Amu:...Luego de la muerte de mis padres, kede devastada,,... y me pude dar cuenta de la hipocrecia ke habia en mi familia, ya que todos kerian ser mis padrastros con la excusa de ke les importaba mi futuro, cuando la verdad es ke kerian ser mis tutores para poder administrar mi herencia...en vez de kedarme en aquel lugar me fui de casa y de la vista de toda la familia ke kedaba... fui eliminada del mapa al cambiar mi apellido a Hinamori, uno comun ke no llamaria la atencion a nadie, asi me aleje... todo estubo bien hasta ke hace un tiempo mi tia me encontro,..  
-Ikuto: es la señora. ke vive junto a ti... la ke yo pensaba ke era tu madre?  
-Amu: si...  
-Ikuto: como te encontro...  
-Amu: estubo buscandome desde ke desaparesi en todos los colegios, hospitales y cualquier lugar en donde tenian un registro mio...descubrio ke cambie mi apellido y luego solamente tuvo ke buscar mi direccion...  
-Ikuto: pero...cual es el problema en todo esto...  
-Amu: tengo miedo... ya que como ella me pudo encontrar, los demas tambien podrian... mi proximo cumpleaños sera el numero 15 y a esta edad y al ser la ultima heredera...les keda solamente 1 dia para poder obligarme con cualquier metodo para ke traspase mi herencia... pero cuando sea oficial ke tenga 15.. lo mas seguro es ke me asesinen para obtener la herencia..Ikuto...la verdad es ke pensaba en volver a huir como lo hise aquella vez...no seria ningun problema... pero...tengo miedo de ke los lastimen, a mis amigos, para ke les den mi ubicación aun sin ke ustedes lo supieran... o persuadirme tomandolos a ustedes como rehenes para poder asesinarme sin esfuerzo alguno...yo... no se ke...  
-Ikuto: Amu... (con un rostro serio)  
Amu voltio a ver a ikuto con unas lagrimas en su rostro) Ikuto la abraza...  
-Ikuto: no permitire ke te lastimen...ni tu familia ni nadie...  
-Amu: Ikuto...  
-Ikuto: yo te protegere... me kedare contigo hasta ke todo esto termine...  
-Amu: pero no creo ke esto termine...  
-Ikuto: entonces me tendre ke kedar contigo para siempre... por ke no te abandonare...  
-Amu: -conenzaba a sonrojarse rapidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, voltio la mirada para ke ikuto no la notara-  
-Ikuto: te juro ke ambos saldremos de esta...  
Ikuto kedo mirando a Amu fijamente y comenzaron a acercar sus vez..mas y mas...  
Estaban a unos pocos centimetros de sus labios...Yoru estaba observandolos sonrojado por lo ke veia escondido por ahi  
Y comenzo a llover...  
-Amu: sera mejor ke nos refujiemos de la lluvia.. y salio corriendo  
-Ikuto: ¬¬ (maldicion)  
-Amu pensamiento: Ikuto... acaso yo y el estubimos a punto de... nah...¬¬  
talvez fue solo mi imaginacion... prefiero no malinterpretar las cosas...


	5. UN GIRO INESPERADO P1

CAPITULO 3...PARTE 1  
Un Giro Inesperado...

Anteriormente:...  
-Amu: sera mejor ke nos refujiemos de la lluvia.. y salio corriendo  
-Ikuto: ¬¬ (maldicion )  
-Amu pensamiento: Ikuto... acaso yo y el estubimos a punto de... , no...¬/¬  
talvez fue solo mi imaginacion... prefiero no malinterpretar las cosas...

Ikuto salio persiguiendo a Amu...Hasta ke esta paro debajo del techo de un negocio ke estaba cerrado...  
-Amu: bueno... por lo menos aki nos protegeremos de la lluvia hasta ke esa pare... jeje  
-Ikuto.: si... ¬¬

Amu se sento en el suelo del negocio, ya ke estaba cansada por haber corrido tan rapido para no mojarse, pero no sirvio de mucho ya ke estaba empapada y comenzaba a temblar del frio ke tenia...  
Ikuto la vio temblando y se sento detras de ella y la abrazo..  
-Amu: o/o ikuto...ke haces?  
-Ikuto: asi no tendremos tanto frio.. ¬/¬  
-Yoru: detesto el agua-nya! : tengo hambre-nya!  
-Ikuto: entonces ve a buscar comida ¬¬  
-Yoru: entendido... regreso en un momento-nya...

Y Yoru se fue con sus camaradas (gatos xd) ke estaban en un callejon escondidos x la lluvia...dejando a Amu y a Ikuto completamente solos... Amu miraba seria la lluvia por un momento... hasta ke dijo...  
-Amu: Ikuto...era sierto lo de ke te kedaras conmigo ¬/¬?  
-Ikuto la abrazo un poco mas fuerte... estaban ambos cuerpos juntos a mas no poder...  
-Ikuto: por supuesto ke era verdad.. o pensabas ke lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor? ¬¬  
-Amu: bueno...¬¬  
-Ikuto: amu yo no te abandonare nunca... y mucho menos con todo lo ke estas pasando ahora  
-Amu:...  
-Ikuto: si kieres me voy a dormir contigo esta noche... ¬/¬  
-Amu: Ikuto o/o como dices eso hentai! ¬/¬  
-Ikuto: bueno.. solo era una idea... ademas dime ke no te gustaria ke fuera a verte esta noche... y dormir a tu lado (cada vez acercando un poco mas su rostro al de ella, poniendo una voz mas y mas sexy) abrazarte, sentir tu respiracion en la noche...verte...  
Amu: ya para! ¬/¬  
Ikuto: eh... te pusistes nerviosa no? (sonrisa pervertida)  
Amu: c..claro ke no ¬/¬ !  
Ikuto: ¬¬  
Amu: ¬¬ porke me miras asi ...  
Ikuto: ¬¬  
Amu : ke?  
Ikuto: aunke kieras o no = te vere esta noche... ¬¬  
Amu: te dije ke no era necesario ¬/¬  
Ikuto: lo se... pero prefiero no descuidarte en ningun momento... ademas te lo prometi...  
Amu: ikuto...


	6. UN GIRO INESPERADO P2

CAPITULO 3...PARTE 2  
Un Giro Inesperado...

Amu ya habia vuelto a casa y estaba cansada.. lo unico ke keria hacer era dormir... habia pasado ya hoy por muchas cosas...  
Amu: creo ke no va a venir (poniendo un rostro serio y triste) creo ke solo dijo eso para hacerme sentir mejor, debi habermelo imaginado... pero... el...  
No pudo terminar esa frase cuando sintio ke alguien golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana, se asomo a ver y era..  
Amu: Ikuto?  
Ikuto: porke estas tan sorprendida..? ¬¬  
Amu: etto... ke haces aqui ¬/¬.? te dije ke no era necesario ke vinieras y no te sientas obligado a venir para cumplir la promesa...¬/¬.. (en verdad estoy muy feliz de ke hayas venido... )  
Ikuto...  
Ikuto se acerco a Amu y la abrazo lo mas fuerte ke pudo...estaban tan cerca el uno del otro ke Ikuto podia oler aquel dulce aroma ke le encantaba del cabello de Amu,... y esta podia sentir el palpitar acelerado del corazon de ikuto y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo...  
Amu p: (esta nervioso...)  
Ikuto: Amu... yo te dije ke no te iba a dejar en ningun segundo sola durante esta noche... y no solamente lo hago x la promesa ke te hice...  
Amu: ... (sonrisa)  
Despues de ese tierno momento ambos se fueron a dormir ya ke tenian ke descansar para mñna... ninguno de los 2 podian dormir, se sentian demasiados nerviosos de no poder estar mas cerca, ya ke ambos estaban de espalda el uno del otro.

Ikuto no podia resistir mas, keria molestarla para divertirse un momento, pero tambien keria tocar su piel, keria besar sus labios, keria tenerla aun mas cerca de el, hasta ke no pudo aguantar mas. se dio vuelta y la abrazo lo mas fuerte ke pudo, apegandola a su pecho..  
Amu: I..Ikuto ke estas haciendo...? -dijo nerviosa y sorprendida a la vez-  
Ikuto: eh... porke estas todavia despierta? ¬¬  
Amu: eso mismo te deveria preguntar a ti ¬/¬...  
Ikuto: yo te lo pregunte primero ¬¬  
Amu: estaba evitando ke un pervertido como tu me hiciera algo... como ahora ¬¬  
Ikuto:...  
Amu: eh? Ikuto?  
Ikuto toma a Amu de los hombros haciendo ke esta se diera vuelta mirando hacia el techo...mientras ke Ikuto se puso sobre ella...El la kedo mirando... Tenia la mirada, como si estubiera pensando en algo mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos...de a poco comenso a hacercarse al rostro de Amu...  
Amu: I.. Ikuto ke estas haciendo? -dijo nerviosa sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-

Ikuto no aguanto mas ese momento y besa a Amu sin previo aviso...Amu kedo en un estado de shock.. no podia creer lo ke le estaba sucediendo...  
Amu: I..Ikuto ke hicistes..? -dijo sonrojandose-  
Ikuto: Amu.. (con una mirada tierna y estaba un poco sonrojado )  
Ikuto no pudo aguantar mas.. Ya habia provado esos dulces labios y no los keria dejar... Y volvio a besar a Amu...  
Amu no pudo aguantar mas.. y cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar x Ikuto... ella tambien deseaba volver a probar sus labios...  
Al principio fue un beso tierno, pero luego comenzo a volverse cada vez mas apacionado...Ikuto no aguanto mas y metio sus brazos por debajo del pijama de amu llenandola de placer, este tocaba su espalda, su estomago pero no keria llegar al extremo de tocar sus senos, asi ke se aguanto...Amu hacia lo mismo, tocaba todo el cuerpo de ikuto, a ella le encantaba, su piel era tan suave, calida y tenia un aroma delicioso ke la volvia loca de placer... Ikuto paro el beso x un segundo para poder sacarse la camiseta ke llevaba puesta, para ke amu lo tocara completamente, keria sentir sus caricias en todo su cuerpo... Y volvio a besarla pero esta vez dejo sus labios para probar su piel...tenia un sabor y aroma ke le encantaban...Amu se llenaba de placer, ya ke ikuto la tocaba por todas partes y la volvio a besar en los labios... esto duro varios minutos hasta ke...  
Ikuto: Amu...disculpame...  
Amu:eh..pero porke...  
Ikuto: por hacerte hacer algo ke talvez tu no kerias...  
Amu sonrio y Ikuto no sabia el porke...  
Amu: baka... la verdad es ke a mi me gusto y tambien deseaba esto...  
Ikuto: amu...(la abrazo) tenemos ke parar...  
Amu: pero..porke..?  
Ikuto: porke a este paso ... talves no aguante las ganas de hacerte mia...  
Amu: -amu estaba sonrojada a mas no poder-  
Entonces no te separes de mi y con eso sera suficiente...  
Y durmieron lo ke kedaba de la noche abrazados, sin despegarse el uno del otro ni por un segundo...


	7. UN GIRO INESPERADO P3

CAPITULO 3...PARTE 3  
Un Giro Inesperado...

Ya habia amanecido... pero eran alrededor de las 5 de la mñna... Amu habia despertado y se dio cuenta ke Ikuto tbn...  
-Amu: Ikuto... (aun con sueño, desde ke hora estas despierto?  
-Ikuto: desde hace 1 hora... solo keria observarte mientras estabas dormida... verte con esa dulce sonrisa con la ke has dormido toda la noche al estar a mi lado (mirada pervertida) kieres ke lo volvamos a hacer...?  
-Amu: Ikuto..,(estaba un poco nerviosa... y feliz a la vez ) eske.. . yo ¬/¬  
Ikuto no dejo ke Amu terminara de hablar cuando se le tiro encima cn un beso apacionado...  
Amu se dejo llevar por aquel chico ke la volvia loca... Le rodio el cuello mientras este le abrasaba...El beso duro varios minutos...Ikuto la comensaba a tocar por todas las partes ke podia, al igual ke amu... esta tocaba cada rincon del cuerpo de Ikuto, le encantaba ese cuerpo tan bien formado, su aroma la volvia loca...Luego de unos minutos ikuto la detuvo...  
-Ikuto: Amu...(la miraba directamente y estaba un poco sonrojado)  
-Amu: ke sucede..?(completamente sonrrojada)  
-Ikuto: disculpame.. es ke... no aguanto mas...  
-Amu: ke.. de ke hablas?  
Ikuto se le tiro encimade nuevo y la volvio a besar aun mas apacionadamente ke la vez anterior..solamente ke esta vez le quito la parte arriba del pijama de amu.  
Ikuto estaba completamente loco y exitado por aquella pelirosa y al verla semi desnuda.. (estaba sin sosten y cn el pantalon del pijama puesto) se sonrojo demaciado  
y no la podia dejar de ver...Comenso a besar todo su cuerpo y a tocarla... comensaba besandola en sus labios y bajaba a su cuello dejandolo con unas marcas rojas de tanto besarlo, con tanta pasion,  
lo volvia loco ese sabor, tan delicioso para el, y aquel aroma ke lo desquiciaba por completo...Ikuto bajo del cuello hasta sus senos, succionando uno, besandolo, lamiendolo, llenandolo de saliva y el otro lo tocaba, lo masajeaba con tanta ternura y a la vez pasion..  
ke hacian ke Amu se arqueara por la exitacion y el placer ke le probocaba... Amu tomo la cabeza de ikuto hacercandola mas a su pecho para ke no parara, y no acabarra aquella sencacion tan agradable, tan exitadora ke le probocaba Ikuto, y aun mas poderosa al saber ke era él kien se la probocaba..  
Amu gemia a mas no poder... Y esos sonidos hacian ke Ikuto se exitara aun mas.. ya ke era el.. nadie mas ke los probocaban..Amu era de él y de nadie mas... el seria el primero y el ultimo ke la besaria, ke la tocaria, ke le aria el amor toda las noches de su vida...  
No permitiria ke nadie se le acercara a ella y ke se la arrebatara de su vida...

Ikuto: Amu... (sonrrojado a mas no poder..)  
Amu: si Ikuto..? (= ke Ikuto)  
Ikuto se le hacerco a su oido y dijo con la voz mas sexy ke tiene...  
Ikuto: Amu... te kiero hacer mia... no aguanto tenerte a mi lado y no poder tocarte, no poder tenerte para mi...  
Amu: Ikuto...-dijo sorprendida por aquel comentario, no sabia lo ke ella significaba para ikuto hasta ese momento-  
Ikuto: eh...?  
Esta vez fue al reves.. Amu fue kien beso a ikuto... y se puso encima de el.. y se le acerco a el.. y le dijo...  
Amu: Ikuto.. hasme tuya...-dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado-  
Ikuto: Amu...  
Y asi comenzaron...


	8. UN GIRO INESPERADO P4

CAPITULO 3...PARTE 4  
Un Giro Inesperado...

...  
Ikuto: Amu... (sonrrojado a mas no poder..)  
Amu: si Ikuto..? (= ke Ikuto)  
Ikuto se le hacerco a su oido y dijo con la voz mas sexy ke tiene...  
Ikuto: Amu... te kiero hacer mia... no aguanto tenerte a mi lado y no poder tocarte, no poder tenerte para mi...  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: eh...?  
Esta vez fue al reves.. Amu fue kien beso a ikuto... y se puso encima de el.. y se le acerco a el.. y le dijo...  
Amu: Ikuto.. hasme tuya...  
Ikuto:Amu...  
Y asi comenzaron...

Continuacion...

Amu beso a Ikuto hasta kedarse sin respiracion...Lo unico ke deceaba en ese momento era ser de Ikuto, ke él la hiciera suya... Estaba tan concentrada en aquel chico ke le encantaba, ke se le habia olvidado por completo lo que sucedia de especial este día...

-de nuevo el beso se torna salvaje y Ikuto baja a besar su cuello unos minutos hasta que comienza a lamer el inicio de sus senos, comienza a besar uno mientras masajea el otro y juega con el pezón. Amu no puede mas y comienza a gemir esas sensaciones son nuevas para ella, le encantán y aun mas si Ikuto se las proboca…lo acaricia con locura y él a ella. No kieren ke termine el momento, decearian ke fuera infinito…

-Amu: ah ah-respiraba agitada-  
-Ikuto: respiraba igual de agitado con ella con un leve sonrojo  
-Ikuto: amu no te quiero lastimar…  
-Amu: hazme lo que quieras ikuto con tal de ke seas tu y nadie mas, estara bien…  
-Ikuto: amu… esta bien pero si algo te incomoda avisame…  
-Amu: si.. -le contesto con una sonrisa-

Mientras se besaban, amu le saca los boxers que era lo unico ke le kedaba puesto de ropa a ikuto, y él le saco lo ke le quedaba de ropa interior a amu, se besaban apasionadamente… Ikuto no podia estar más exitado por aquella peliroja ke lo volvia loco, y Amu no podia tener una sensación mas maravillosa de la que ya sentia por aquel neko…

-Ikuto: Amu… estas lista….? (le faltaba la respiración y no podia aguantar mas las ganas de hacer suya a Amu…)  
-Amu: si…

Ikuto comiensa a introducir de a poco su miembro en la intimidad de amu...

-Amu: Ah! (le salieron algunas lagrimas)  
-Ikuto: Amu?.. Amu! de encuentras bien? (completamente preocupado)  
-Amu: si.. esto bien (secandose las lagrimas) por favor no te detengas Ikuto...  
-Ikuto:...Amu

Y continuo Ikuto, introduciendo de a poco su miembro en el cuerpo de Amu, despacio ya que no la queria lastimar, el le queria hacer el amor, no sexo ya que la amaba demaciado como para lastimarla, el jamás se atreveria a hacerla llorar, el la queria cuidar como si fuera lo mas sagrado existente para el...

-Amu: Ikuto n..no... pa..res -decia con la respiracion entrecortada-  
El dolor se habia ido completamente, lo unico que habia era el enorme placer que le probocaba Ikuto...

-Amu: ah.. ah.. ah mas fuerte.. -comenzaron a aumentar los gemidos en ella-  
-Ikuto: Amu... ah...~~

Cada movimiento que realizaba Ikuto le provocaba un placer inevitable a él, no aguataba mas.., Ikuto comenso a penetrale mas fuerte y rapido, haciendo ke ambos gimieran incontrolablemente.  
-Amu: ahhh-grito- por favor no pares-

Ikuto estaba demasiado preocupado no quería que ella sufriera y la beso en los labios fugazmente, mientras la penetraba la besaba en los labios y masajeaba sus senos acariciando con la yema de sus dedos ambos pezones-

-Ikuto: ah.. ah... amu estoy llegando y tu?  
-Amu: si.. ah!. creo que también, un poco mas.

ambos llegaron al orgasmo y cayeron sudados y sin energía...  
-Ikuto: amu... te tengo ke decir algo.. (poniendose sobre ella y mirandola fijamente a los ojos)  
-Ikuto: Amu siempre has sido muy importante para mi, desde que te conoci, hacias que demostrara mi verdadero yo y a ti no te importaba como era. Lamento si alguna vez molestandote te haya llegado a lastimar. yo siempre te he protegido mas que a nadie, y sin darme cuenta, termine enamorandome de ti, de tu maravillosa personalidad, y no quiero separarme ningun segundo de ti, no me gustaria ke este momento terminara jamás, el momento en ke te hago mia… oliéndole su cabello-  
-Amu: Ikuto… no quiero ke jamás te separes de mi… (comensando a llorar) te amo tanto..  
-Ikuto: Amu...Feliz cumpleaños...  
Amu estaba feliz, ya no le importaba nada con tal de estar al lado de Ikuto

Y descansaron lo que les quedaba de la tarde abrazados y completamente desnudos...Como habia sido la primera vez para cada uno, no fue tan largo el momento, pero fue el mas apacionado de ke cualquiera pudo haber tenido alguna vez, ya que ambos se amaban tanto, ke expresaron sus sentimientos mientras hacian el amor... Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde...


	9. UN GIRO INESPERADO P5

CAPITULO 3 PARTE 5

Un Giro Inesperado

Y descansaron lo que les quedaba de la tarde abrazados y completamente desnudos...Como habia sido la primera vez para cada uno, no fue tan largo el momento, pero fue el mas apacionado de ke cualquiera pudo haber tenido alguna vez, ya que ambos se amaban tanto, ke expresaron sus sentimientos mientras hacian el amor... Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde...

Luego de unos minutos de todo eso…

Tocan el timbre...  
-Amu:(estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida) eh! ke?.. como? cuando? donde ?... ah?  
-Ikuto: Amu? ke te pasa?  
Vuelven a tocar el timbre...  
-Amu: Estan tocando el timbre… (maldición) voy a ver quien es... (amu se estaba vistiendo para poder ver quien era)  
Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Ikuto la tomo del brazo y la abrazo  
-Ikuto: no puedes dejar que suene no mas y te kedas a mi lado ¬¬? (acercandose a la oreja de amu y poniendo su voz sexy ) _y asi comenzamos una segunda ronda..?_  
-Amu: Ikuto! –sonrojada -  
Amu se libero de los brazos de Ikuto y fue a Abrir la puerta..  
-Ikuto: ¬¬! (maldicion )  
Amu bajo corriendo la escaleras y abrio la puerta...era...  
-Amu: ta..tadase-kun? –sorprendida-  
-Tadase: ola amu-chan ^^  
-Amu: ke.. ke haces aqui? (estaba preocupada porke tenia a Ikuto desnudo, en su cama y si tadase-kun subia…) no deverias estar en la reunion ke dijistes?  
-Tadase: si.. pero esta se atraso para las 4 de la tarde... a si ke tenia una hora libre para venir a verte amu-chan –le dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Amu: Y los demas?  
-Tadase: tuvieron ke kedarse a preparar algunas cosas (la verdad es ke keria venir solo)  
-Amu: ah...  
-Tadase: Amu-chan (un poco nervioso)  
-Amu: si?  
Tadase toma los hombros de Amu para acercarla un poco mas a su cuerpo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios...  
-Tadase: Amu-chan feliz cumpleaños!  
Y salio corriendo todo sonrojado, mientras ke Amu kedo parada en la puerta en shock por lo ke pasaba... cuando volvio en si...  
Amu:... eehhhhhhhhh...? ke fue eso?  
¿?: por eso kerias abrir la puerta... (estaba triste con la cabeza hacia abajo.. no keria verla a los ojos)  
-Amu: eh.. Ikuto? como puedes decir eso?  
Ikuto habia visto estando escondido detras de una pared  
-Ikuto: ya no importa...  
Y subio por las escaleras y se fue de la habitacion de Amu a travez de la ventana. Él se fue corriendo sin rumbo, amu lo seguia corriendo..  
-Amu: espera ikuto! no es lo ke crees! 


	10. LA DESESPERACIÓN P1

Amu: espera ikuto! no es lo ke crees!

CAPITULO 4: LA DESESPERACIÓN ...  
PARTE 1

-Amu: ya basta Ikuto! detente! deja explicarte todo...!  
Ikuto corria sin rumbo, no keria ver a Amu y tampoco escucharla, no sabia como despues de lo que habian hecho anoche, seria capas de aceptar un beso de Tadase. Los celos y la rabia que sentía no lo hacían pensar bien. Solamente queria estar solo para poder pensar y cuando Amu estaba a su lado el ni siquera eso podia hacer...  
Luego de tanto correr, Amu perdio de vista a Ikuto...y este iba rumbo al parque en donde acostumbraba tocar su violín...  
Amu no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer y fue al único lugar en donde el acostumbraba estar...  
-Amu: Ikuto!  
-Ikuto: Amu..?  
-Amu: Ikuto (recuperando el aliento) idiota..porque salistes corriendo asi?  
-Ikuto: eso no te deveria importar...mejor vete con tadase.. ¬¬  
-Amu: que?...(Amu estaba a punto de perder el control)  
-Ikuto: bueno me voy... ¬¬ no tenemos nada de que hablar por ahora (y le da la espalda)  
-Amu: Idiota!.. (y lo agarra de la camisa que llevaba puesta y le da la vuelta para que Ikuto la mire a la cara) como puedes creer que despues de lo que paso anoche, yo pueda amar a alguien mas! es verdad que tadase me beso! pero yo no lo acepte..! ademas... tu sabes que solamente te amo a ti!  
-Ikuto: Amu...(estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras que le habia dicho y se sentía muy feliz, sentía que su corazón estallaría de alegria) (y luego la abrazo)  
-Amu: Ikuto? que te sucede..?  
-Ikuto: disculpame... he sido un idiota...talvez lo soy porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no soporto ver a otras personas a tu lado..( con sonrisa tierna) y mucho menos que te besen ¬¬  
-Amu: me siento muy feliz a tu lado.. –dijo aliviada con una sonrisa-.  
-Ikuto: yo...  
-¿?: vaya... vaya... quien lo diria...como has crecido pequeña Amu...  
Amu se dio vuelta y quedo en shock al ver a aquella persona y comenzo a temblar...  
-Ikuto: quien diablos eres tu...?  
-¿?: mm... eso no te deveria interesar... mas que nada te deverias de preocupar de lo que sucedera a continuacion...  
-Ikuto: que dices?  
-¿?: en verdad.. eres la viva imagen de tu madre...excepto en los ojos... tienes los ojos de tu padre junto con la transparencia de su mirada...recuerdo que podian transmitir perfectamente los sentimientos de rabia y odio a los demás... en este caso.. tu puedes perfectamente transmitir el miedo...y tu madre...siempre tan decidida en todo...podia sacrificar hasta su propia vida por los demás...era tan hermosa...y tu algún dia seras idéntica a ella...lastima que tuvieron ambos un final tan tragico..  
-Amu: ya basta! no hables de ellos como si los conocieras.! (amu temblaba de la rabia que sentia)  
-¿?: mmmm? al parecer... tambien tienes un poco del caracter de ambos...  
bueno...(comenzo a acercarce a amu)  
Ikuto se interpuso en su camino...  
-Ikuto: dime... ke es lo que quieres de ella?  
-¿?: no necesito explicarte nada...tu eres un estorbo...  
Y se fue corriendo en direccion a Ikuto, deseaba atacarlo ya que no necesitaba a alguien que molestara mientras estuviera hablando con Amu...Pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar su arma... Amu se puso en frente de Ikuto y él se detuvo...  
-Amu: ya basta... esto es entre tu y yo... (con una mirada decidida...todo su temor se habia desvanecido)  
-¿?: (guardo su arma).. esta bien... pero si se vuelve a entrometer...lo matare sin pensarlo...  
_-Pensamientos de Amu: maldicion..esto es malo... no deseaba que ikuto se viera involucrado en esto...pero ya no se le puede hacer nada..._  
-Amu: Si tratas de lastimar a Ikuto...tu sabes de lo que puedo ser capas (con una mirada sombria y decidida)  
-Ikuto: Amu...?  
-¿?: hmp...a si que... pelearas no? esto se esta volviendo interesante...  
-Amu: Ikuto... no deceo que te veas involucrado en esto.. asi que mejor vete...  
-Ikuto: que mierda estas diciendo! yo te lo prometi...jamas me separare de tu lado... yo te protegere!  
-Amu: ...  
-Ikuto: no deceo que te lastimen..es tan dificil de comprender...?  
-Amu: Ikuto...gracias...pero...ya veras... todo saldra bien...  
-¿?: que conmovedor...bueno pequeña... veremos si eres tan fuerte como los demas miembros de tu familia...  
-Amu:...  
-¿?: que comience la pelea...!


	11. LA DESESPERACIÓN P2

¿?: que comience la pelea...!  
-

CAPITULO 4: LA DESESPERACIÓN  
PARTE 2

-¿?: veremos si eres tan buena como tus padres...  
-Amu: ...no me subestimes..., ya no soy la misma pequeña niña que conocistes antes...yusuke...  
-Yusuke: en verdad? lo comprobaremos ahora mismo..  
Y el se lanza a atacar a Amu.. era demasiado rapido. Amu tuvo con suerte el tiempo para esquivar el ataque...  
-Amu: no ke iba a ser una pelea limpia.. y tu utilizas un arma? vaya eso deve demostrar un poco de duda en ti no crees?  
-Yusuke: era solo de precaución.. además esto me demuestra que no tienes habilidad alguna que sea interesante...  
-Amu: ...  
-Yusuke se vuelve a atacar a Amu, pero Ikuto lo intercepta...  
-Ikuto: maldito...no permitiré que la lastimes...  
-yusuke: ...  
-Ikuto: no te atrevas ni a tocarla!  
-Amu: Ikuto…  
-yusuke: jeje! te dije... que si te volvías a entrometerte... te eliminaria...  
-Ikuto:...  
-Amu: Idiota! sal de ahi en este momento!  
-Ikuto: ¿?  
-Amu (corriendo hacia el)  
Yusuke se separo de él y se preparaba a atacar a Ikuto... y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo  
-Yusuke: muere!  
-Amu: Ikuto!  
-Yusuke...  
-Amu: ¿?  
Yusuke detuvo el ataque y miro en direccion hacia los arboles del parque que los rodeaba...Amu no comprendia lo que sucedia pero estaba feliz de que Ikuto estaba a salvo.. por ahora...  
-Yusuke: hmp.! (se acerco a Amu... era demaciado rapido)  
-Ikuto: pero que...?  
Amu y yusuke estaban uno muy cerca del otro..Amu lo miraba fijamente y él a ella...este le paso la mano por la mejilla de manera cariñosa..(amu no se podia mover...estaba demaciado sorprendida por lo que estaba sucediendo)  
-Yusuke: lo lamento pequeña..pero nuestra pelea sera en otro momento...en cuando no hallan interrupciones (mirando hacia Ikuto) (y se fue de aquel lugar)  
Amu callo al suelo y Ikuto fue corriendo hacia ella...  
Ikuto: Amu! que te sucede?  
Amu estaba llorando cabizbaja...  
Amu: sabia que esto iba a suceder en algun momento.. y aun asi... fui tan egoista al relacionarme con ustedes.. poniendolos en peligro...  
Ikuto: Amu...  
Amu: Ikuto por favor alejate de mi... olvidate que alguna vez yo existí...no podria vivir el sabiendo que puedes morir a manos de ellos...  
Ikuto: de ellos?  
Amu: olvida todo lo relacionado conmigo...hasta lo sucedido anoche...  
Ikuto:...  
Amu se levanta y no desea ver a ikuto...estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar corriendo.. olvidarse de todo y de todos...pero Ikuto la abraza por detras...  
Ikuto: idiota...como te podre olvidar alguna vez.. si tu eres lo que esta mas presente en mi mente y en mi corazon...  
Amu: ...  
Ikuto: yo jamas te dejare... (la da vuelta para que la mire a los ojos)  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: (un poco sonrojado) Amu yo..!  
Amu: ...  
¿?: Amu! amu-chan!  
Ikuto y Amu: ¿?


	12. UN NUEVO MOMENTO ARRUINADO

¿?: Amu! amu-chan!  
Ikuto y Amu: (maldición)

-  
CAPITULO 5: UN NUEVO MOMENTO ARRUINADO  
PARTE 1

-¿?: amu-chan que sucedio?  
-Amu: chicos...pero que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?  
-Ikuto: ¬¬ ( me la pagaran)  
-Nadeshiko: estabamos buscando a Hotori-kun ya que desaparecio de la reunion y luego te encontramos aqui con ikuto.. alguno de ustedes lo a visto? :)  
-Amu: jeje esto ... (mirando a Ikuto)  
-Ikuto: ¬¬! lo vimos pasar muy feliz por la casa de amu... dandole un regalo ¬¬  
-Todos: ¿? de ke estas habla...  
-Amu: aaaa.! miren que hora es...lo siento pero tenemos que irnos (toma a ikuto de la manga y sale corriendo con el)

Llegando a casa los 2 casi sin aliento por lo rapido que habian corrido se sentaron en el sofa...  
-Ikuto: Amu...kien era el?  
-Amu: eh¿? te refieres a ...  
-Ikuto: si.. ke keria el...aquel llamado yusuke porque te keria lastimar...(y mostrando un poco de rabia en su rostro) y porque sabia tanto de ti?  
-Amu: el...(mirando a otra parte de la sala) era un viejo amigo de la familia...conocia a mis padres y a casi todos en mi familia... por eso sabe tanto de mi como de lo que me sucedio...mas bien el es ...mi primo...  
-Ikuto: ...  
-Amu: al tener la misma sangre tenemos las mismas habilidades, ..pero.. el es mas fuerte ke yo...lo unico que decea al ser yo la ultima heredera, es obtener la herencia de la familia acabando conmigo...pero no lo creo capas de hacerlo...parecia, cuando lo vi de nuevo, que algo lo estaba...presionando...  
-Ikuto: y...aun ke es tu primo...porque temblabas de esa manera?  
-Amu: por que lo creia muerto...nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero creyeron que pudo haberse incinerado y kedado sepultado debajo de las ruidas de las casas de mi familia...  
-Ikuto: ke dices...? acaso crees, ke hay miembros de tu familia aun vivos...  
-Amu: eso explicaria mucho...no se ke hacer...! porque me pasa esto ahora...estaba tan..  
Ikuto la abraza y le comienza a acariciar la cabeza  
-Amu: Ikuto...  
-Ikuto: Amu tranquila...ya que nada te sucedera (respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello) mientras yo este contigo y nada ni nadie me separara de ti...ni tu familia, ni yusuke y mucho menos tadase...ya ke tu eres mia (apretandola un poco mas, acercandola a el cada vez mas)  
-Amu: no se como e podido estar sin ti... cada palabra que me dices me hace muy feliz –dijo sonriendo-  
-Ikuto: (mirada tierna)  
-Amu(se le comienza acercar cada vez mas y le da un beso en el cuello que sonroja a ikuto y provoca que a este se le caigan los brazos sin fuerzas por el escalofrio que le provoco, una agradable sensacion) -Gracias  
-Ikuto: de nada ¬/¬ -dijo mirando hacia otro lado por el sonrojo que le habia provocado amu-  
-Amu: -sonrie por la respuesta de Ikuto-  
-Ikuto: Amu...  
-Amu: ¿? oie ke haces?  
Ikuto se habia agachado y toma a amu como una "princesa" y comienza a subir x las escaleras...Y al llegar a la habitacion la tira en la cama y el se posa sobre ella..y comienzandose a sacarce la camisa que llevaba puesta  
-Amu: esto... Ikuto ke haces?  
Ikuto: bueno (acercandoce a ella) estas un poco desanimada… asi que decidi animarte un poco...(mirada pervertida)  
Amu: -miraba sonrojada ysorprendida a la vez a ikuto por aquella respuesta-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	13. UN NUEVO MOMENTO ARRUINADO P2

CAPITULO 5: UN NUEVO MOMENTO ARRUINADO  
PARTE 2

Ikuto se tira encima de ella y comienza a besarla...en los labios, en el cuello...Amu se recistia..aun era muy pronto para esto...ya que hace poco habian...  
-Amu: Ya...ya basta Ikuto...  
Completamente sonrojada estiro su brazos hacia atras para poder levantarse, pero Ikuto le tomo de las manos con ternura y la miro a los ojos...Amu se sorprendio... ya que era la 2º vez que lo veia tan sonrojado.. y la causa no era nadie mas que ella...  
-Ikuto: Amu... tu eres la unica que puede hacer palpitar asi a mi corazon...  
-Amu: ikuto...(lo abrazo) desde que te conoci... e podido demostrar mi verdadera manera de ser... y tu me aceptastes tal y como era...y no sabes lo feliz que me iso eso...cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, tu estuvistes a mi lado.. sin importar cuanto te lastimaban...y termine enamorandome de ese pervertido que me visitaba en las noches y me veia dormir... Y no sabes cuanto te amo...  
-Ikuto: Amu...(la abraza fuertemente) tu tampoco sabes cuanto te amo, cuanto me haces enloquecer y desearte...

Derepente tocan el timbre..

-Ambos: … maldicion.  
-Amu: …Voooooy! –dijo resignada-  
-Ikuto: matare al desgraciado que nos interrumpio ¬¬!  
Amu abre la puerta y se encuentra con los chicos...

-Nagihiko: Hola Amu-chan :)  
-Amu: Nagihiko..chicos ke hacen aca...?  
-Nagihiko: es ke hotori-kun deceaba decirte algo enfrente de nosotros  
-Amu: Tadase! –shock-  
-Tadase: Amu- chan es ke te kiero decir ke yo...  
-¿?: Vaya vaya... hola mini-rey  
-Tadase: ?  
-Todos: ke hace ikuto aqui? –sorprendidos-  
-Amu: esto...  
No termino de decir la frase cuando Ikuto ya la habia abrazado por la espalda y acercado a su cuerpo...  
-Ikuto: mmm...bueno antes de que termines tu frase...Amu y yo le diremos algo... o no? (mirando hacia amu)  
-Amu:… -estaba nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo-  
-Tadase: oni- chan que deceas decir..?  
-Ikuto: bueno...de todos modos esto vendria siendo mas para ti ke para los demas..  
-Todos: ¿?  
-Ikuto: tadase...Amu es mia...yo la amo mas que nada...y no permitire que la alejen de mi ni ke la roben...  
-Tadase: pe...pero que dices..?  
-Ikuto: (toma a amu estilo pricesa ) bueno eso...ke amu es mia...-la besa tiernamente en los labios-  
Amu entro en shock por aquellas palabras…

Amu: keeeeeeeee? –sonrojada mas no poder-


	14. LA SORPRESA

CAPITULO 6: LA SORPRESA-

Tadase no podia creer lo que veía…veía al amor de su vida siendo besada por alguien mas... el debía ser quien la estuviera besando, cargandola, para poderla sentir en su cuerpo. Y todos aquellos sueños habian sido robados por alguien a quien el odiaba a un principio pero que a la vez respetaba, la persona que creeria que nunca aria algo como eso...

-Tadase: es...esto no puede estar sucediendo..  
-Ikuto: cuentas veces la has rechasado...  
-Tadase: ke?  
-Ikuto: cuantas veces has rechasado a amu...cuantas veces terminastes hiriendola por tu rechaso..? no puedes venir asi como si no hubiera sucedido nada y declarartele...  
-Tadase: en ese entonces yo estaba confundido!  
-Ikuto: hmp...de todos modos la decision no es mia...es de amu...ella tiene que escoger...  
-Todos:...  
-Amu: yo...(Baja la cabeza) Tadase -kun es verdad lo que dice Ikuto...todo...yo termine enamorandome de aquella persona que amaba a la verdadera amu...que me aceptaba tal y como era...lo lamento...yo ya tome mi decision.. y deseo tener una vida junto a Ikuto..-dijo mirando a tadase con una sonrisa totalmente sincera y decidida por lo dicho- 

Tadase volteo a ver a Ikuto y se sorprendio al ver una expresion sorprendida que a la vez transmitia mucho cariño y vio que en realidad el esta enamorado de amu y que no es otro de sus juegos... 

-Tadase: entiendo...-dijo cabizbaja- Ikuto,,,!  
-Ikuto: ¿?  
-Tadase: acepto que ayas ganado y que amu te pertenece por ahora...pero algun dia ella sera mia asi que no te confies...luchare por ella a no mas dar...Y algun dia ella se enamorara de mi... –dijo mirando fijamente a Ikuto,- 

Amu junto a sus amigos, kienes estaban escuchando toda la conversación estaban completamente sonrojados por la discusión de ambos chicos.

-Ikuto: hmp...al parecer el pequeño principe a encontrado un poco mas de su coraje...  
-Tadase: bueno ya no tengo que decir nada mas... 

Y se va de la casa hinamori aun dolido por la respuesta de amu...pero decidido a lo que hará en el futuro...

Nagihiko: bueno jeje...esto es un poco incomodo asi ke nos vamos...cuidense... adios...  
Y se fueron dejando completamente solos a Amu y a Ikuto.. 

-Amu: ...  
Ikuto se voltea a ver a amu y ella hace lo mismo-  
-Ikuto: (sonrisa sexy)  
-Amu: ke? –dijo mirandolo de reojo-  
Ikuto se le acerca y le susurra al oido...


	15. ¡¡ ME CONDENÉ  !

Ikuto se le acerca y le susurra al oido...

CAPITULO 7: ¡ ME CONDENÉ !

-Ikuto: así que...yo soy a quien tu amas no? (con una mirada pervertida)  
-Amu: e..eso yo ya te lo había dicho antes no? –dijo mirando hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo-  
-Ikuto: mmm...Amu?  
-Amu: que? ¬/¬  
Ikuto no aguanta mas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, amu no reacciona, hasta unos segundos después de lo sucedido.  
-Amu: eh..? eh? que?  
-Ikuto: en realidad...tu eres la unica que puede acelerar mi corazón...me tienes completamente loco...(Ikuto tenia una mirada tan tierna hacia amu... que parecia que no fuese el..)  
-Amu: n..no digas esas clases de cosas...son vergonzosas...(en realidad...estoy muy feliz de que me diga esas cosas ) –dijo completamente avergonzada, roja como un tomate...y no era para menos-  
Ikuto sujeta a amu y gira su cabeza hacia el para que ella pudiera ver..que todo lo que el decia...era verdad y no por el momento...(la besa en la frente)  
-Ikuto: me encanta cuando te sonrojas...  
-Amu: ¬/¬ mmm...~~~~~~~~~~  
-Ikuto: Amu...ya no aguanto mas...(mirandola fijamente)  
-Amu: (se da la vuelta rapidamente) e...sabes? mejor te dejo..~  
Ikuto: ¬¬ adonde crees que vas? (abrazandola por detras)  
Amu: e~~esto yo...  
-Ikuto: _crees que te libraras tan facilmente de mi despues de que me escogistes y dijistes que me amaba...?_ (susurrandolo en el oido de amu)  
-Amu: ...creo que me condene sola...(completamente roja...sus oidos se sentian que quemaban x cada palabra que el decia...) yo...yo no dije eso para que tu me...me...mmmm~~~~  
-Ikuto: para que yo que? (con risa pervetida)  
-Amu: tu ya sabes ...eso...igual no me dejare llevar por ti tan facilmente...! ademas ...que? que haces?  
Ikuto la habia tomado al estilo princesa y se dirige hacia la habitacion de Amu...  
-Amu: yo ya te dije que yo no...

*Ikuto besa a amu en los labios para silenciarla*  
-Ikuto: eso deverias haberlo pensado antes de hacerme sentir asi...  
-Amu: asi como ¬/¬.?  
-Ikuto: asi con ganas de hacerte mia durante todo un dia...  
-Amu: que? No espera...ya te dije que no! –dijo mientras luchaba para que Ikuto la soltara, cosa que no pudo lograr-


	16. ¡¡ ME CONDENÉ ! P2

CAPITULO 7: ¡ ME CONDENÉ ! PARTE 2

Subiendo por la escalera...Ikuto no la quiere soltar por nada y tampoco la va a soltar...Amu tratando de escapar con todas sus fuerzas...mas roja que nunca...  
-Amu: ya sueltame!  
-Ikuto: no ¬¬  
-Amu:: Ikuto!  
-Ikuto: noo ¬¬  
-Amu: YA BASTA!  
-Ikuto: nooo ¬¬  
-Amu: por favor? –con una mirada tierna-  
-Ikuto: mmmmm...noo ¬¬  
-Amu: MALDICION! PORKE ME DECESPERAS TANTO!  
-Ikuto: simple... por que me amas ¬/¬  
-Amu: noo ¬¬  
-Ikuto: ¬¬ ... no importa ya que...(volteando su rostro hacia ella) en un momento mas cambiaras de opinion...  
Amu mas sonrojada no podia estar..

Llegan a la habitacion y Ikuto tira a Amu con delicadeza en su cama...

Antes de que ella pudiera escapar Ikuto pone sus dos brazos alrededor de ella... no la queria soltar y tampoco lo permitiria por nada del mundo...

-Amu: es...espera ikuto… yo …

Amu se sonroja aun mas y no logra completar su frase (si es posible) al ver que Ikuto comienza a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta... mostrando lo bien formado que esta (en todos los sentidos ¬/¬)

-Ikuto: no te vas a librar de esta...  
-Amu: _keee?_ (con voz tembloroza)

Ikuto se saca la camiza que llevaba puesta y abraza fuertemente a Amu…durante unos segundos este no dijo nada, cosa que extraño a Amu.

-Amu: I…Ikuto?  
-Ikuto: la primera vez… que te hice mia...y solamente mia... (abrazandola) no pude hacerte todo lo ke deceaba por miedo a no saber si me amabas en realidad... pero ahora que lo se...-dijo mientras se incorporaba para verla fijamente a los ojos- te are el amor.. te lo are inolvidable –dicho esto, ikuto comienza a abrazarla y a besarle el cuello-

Amu quedo en shock por lo dicho.  
Ikuto le besaba el cuello con pasion y no deceaba dejar de hacelo por nada en el mundo ...comenzaba a tocarla...desde sus piernas...hasta su estomago...Amu deseaba resistirse pero no podia... comenzó a deslizar sus brazos hacia la espalda de ikuto...para apegarlo mas a su cuerpo...El al sentir esto...comenzó a besarla y a tocarla mas intensamente,,,,y

Ikuto: Amu...  
Amu: ¿? que pasa ikuto... 


	17. TE AMO DEMACIADO

CAPITULO 7: TE AMO DEMACIADO…  
-Ikuto: te amo demasiado...Amu…siento que mi cuerpo, en este mismo instante… va a explotar si no te hago mía ahora ... –dijo murmurando con la respiración agitada por la excitación que sentía, el en oído de Amu-  
-Amu: no diga esas cosas… son vergonzosas –mirando hacia otro lado nerviosa-

Ikuto abrazo mas fuerte a Amu y comenzó a tocarla aun mas apasionadamente... deseaba besarla, tocarla, hacerle todo lo que pudiera ser posible,... Amu le saco la camisa deseaba tocar tanto ese cuerpo que para ella era perfecto... su aroma...su piel.. la volvía loca...  
Ikuto al sentir que Amu lo tocaba, se sonrojaba levemente y sentía que se excitaba cada vez mas, cada caricia de su peliroza provocaban en el sensaciones extrañas en todo su cuerpo, sensaciones que jamás había tenido por alguien que no fuera Amu. No resistía más. Ikuto comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el estomago de Amu... y comenzó a quitarle la polera. Ella simplemente se dejaba... ya que sentía que su cuerpo ardía cada vez que Ikuto la tocaba cada rose de su piel contra ella era una sensación tan deliciosa. 

-Ikuto: Amu... ya no aguanto mas ...  
-Amu: Ikuto...(con la respiración agitada) simplemente hazlo ...  
-Ikuto..al escuchar esas palabras no espero mas y le quito la ropa interior a Amu y suavemente la penetro...Amu enseguida de esto soltó un gemido, ya que la sensación que le provocaba.. en realidad era indescriptible...Ikuto al escuchar el orgasmo puso sus brazos al rededor de la cabeza de Amu y empuño las sabanas para poder resistirse y asi no lastimarla. comenzó a penetrarla cada vez mas rápido. Pero siempre suave. Amu era la persona mas importante para el y jamás la lastimaría...Amu comenzó a hacer sonidos orgásmicos por él cada vez mas seguidos, se mordía el labio ya que si no lo hacia, no se podría controlar y quien sabría lo que hubiera sucedido. Ikuto simplemente observaba a Amu y se sonrojaba al verla con un rostro de placer. comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a exhalar sonidos de placer. Amu abrió los ojos y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos por la situación en que se encontraba... y miro a Ikuto quien lo vio algo raro.. miro sus brazos y luego sus manos que la rodeaban... y sonrió...  
-Ikuto: ah...a...  
Ikuto estaba concentrado simplemente en otorgarle placer que no se fijo que amu lo miraba...Ella de repente acaricio el rostro de ikuto y este se sorprendio, abrió los ojos y vio que sonreía….  
-Amu: I..ikuto..no te preocupes por mi...  
-Ikuto: ¿? -  
-Amu: si… simplemente relájate… y hazme tuya...como tu lo desees... –dijo con una sonrisa-  
Ikuto sonríe levemente y abraza fuertemente a amu...  
-Ikuto: discúlpame...ahora...cumpliré con lo que te había dicho...  
Amu: ¿?  
-Ikuto: te are el amor inolvidablemente... 


	18. SIMPLEMENTE AMOR

**CAPITULO 8: SIMPLEMENTE...AMOR**

Después de lo dicho….  
Ikuto se acerco un poco mas a ella, estaba lo mas apegado posible al cuerpo de Amu.. y la abraza...aun mas fuerte... rodeándola con sus fuertes y a la vez delicados brazos que tenia...  
-Ikuto le dice sonrojado: Amu... no me puedo contener mas... justo en este momento...estoy a mi limite...(y comienza a besarle el cuello)  
-Amu: I...Ikuto... simplemente...hazlo ...-mirando hacia otro lado para que Ikuto no viera su sonrojo-  
Ikuto después de escuchar esto comenzó a besarla apasionadamente por todo el cuello y su pecho... Amu expulsaba sonidos de placer por las sensaciones que este le causaba...comenzó a besarla en los pechos y a acariciarla por todo su cuerpo, lo hacia con tanta delicadeza, pero a la vez con tanta pasión... no quería dejar ni siquiera un centímetro si recorrer... Amu estaba con su respiración agitada y tomo la cabeza de Ikuto para acercarla mas a su cuerpo…arqueaba su espalda por el placer que sentía...  
-Amu: I... Ikuto..!  
-Ikuto le susurro al oído:...Amu...simplemente ahora podré demostrártelo...déjame amarte...  
Después de decir esto Ikuto la abrazo fuertemente...y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, haciendo esto, él escondió su cabeza en los hombros de Amu... no quería que ella viera lo sonrojado que estaba.  
Amu: ah...ah! Ikuto...! po…por favor no te.. de..tengas –decia entrecortado-  
Ikuto sonrío levemente, al ver el efecto que él tenia sobre su amada...luego de un gemido...comenzó a besar a Amu por todas partes. Sentía que debía demostrarle todo el placer que sentía y la satisfacción de al fin expresarle lo que tanto deseaba...como la deseaba...estaba demasiado excitado..por la suavidad de su piel.. por su aroma a sakuras...y por el simple hecho de que era ella y nadie mas.. su cuerpo le pertenecía...  
Amu... no podía dejar de gemir.. aquellas sensaciones que le provocaban Ikuto eran demasiado ... sentía que su cuerpo tiritaba..le faltaba la respiración...y no podía dejar de pensar en él...

derrepente Ikuto le dijo..  
-Ikuto: tu eres...la única que me puede hacer sentir así... te amo demasiado Amu...  
-Amu: (con la respiración agitada) : I...Ikuto...yo siento...exactamente lo mismo por ti...desearía..ah...que cualquier momento que pase..mos...juntos.. durara.. para siempre...¡ah!  
-Ikuto: A...amu...!  
Amu se da vuelta... y se pone sobre el...  
-Ikuto: a...amu?  
Amu: yo no kiero ke tu seas el unico ke provoce placer...-dijo sonriendo por lo nerviosa que se sentia-.  
Ikuto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Amu desnuda sobre él  
Amu se comienza a mover sobre la cintura de Ikuto lentamente...y cada vez aumentando mas la velocidad...el cuerpo de Ikuto se arqueaba por el placer.. y Amu a veces tiritaba por el placer que sentía..como si fuera a quedarse sin fuerzas..Ikuto tomaba las sabanas de la cama..ya que no podía pensar en otra manera de desahogarse...ya que si no lo hacia..gemiría en cada instante que Amu hiciera un movimiento..Amu se dio cuenta de esto..y tomo las manos de ikuto, poniéndolas en su cadera...haciendo una leve presión hacia abajo.. Haciendo que ambos gimieran..  
Amu comenzó a moverse cada vez mas rápido...haciendo que la respiración de Ikuto se agitara cada vez mas...Él ya no aguantaba mas...quería besarla, complacerla, abrazarla...quería..sentirla a ella...tener sus cuerpos juntos...sentir el calor de ambos...  
Ikuto se incorporo...para poder cambiar de posiciones...pero ella no se movió...lo miro fijamente y ..abrazo a Ikuto mientras estaba incorporado...y le susurro al oído...  
_Amu: Ikuto..siéntate..quiero hacerte sentir...el mismo placer que tu me haces sentir...a mi.._. (dijo sonrojada..y con una voz tierna y dulce)  
Ikuto simplemente le hizo caso...y la abrazo..Amu comenzó a hacer unos movimientos circulares mientras este le abrazaba...haciendo que Ikuto sintiera como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo...expulsando un gran orgasmo...ambos gemían...por lo placentero que se sentía...

Ikuto no aguantaba mas...y comenzó a besarla mientras ella seguía con lo suyo.. la besaba en los labios..pero no duraba mucho ya que le faltaba la respiración..comenzó besándole apasionadamente el cuello diciendo cada vez que lo hacia.."te amo"..y comenzó a bajar cada vez mas hasta donde pudo..para besarla en sus pechos...haciendo que Amu arqueara su espalda hacia atrás..  
-Ikuto: ahora...es mi turno...ah..  
-Amu: ¿?  
Ikuto la tomo en brazos...sin romper el lazo que los unía.. y coloco la espalda de ella contra la pared que estaba al lado de su cama...soltándola un poco para poder penetrarla bien...Amu aguanto un gemido e Ikuto rió...  
-Ikuto: te dije...que este era el efecto que tu me producías...  
y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente pero no resistió mucho con este ritmo ya que pronto comenzó a hacerlo rápidamente..provocando varios gemidos de parte de Amu...a Ikuto le temblaban las piernas por la excitación...perdía sus fuerzas pero no quería parar...

Amu no quería que ese momento se terminara nunca...apretaba las caderas de el con sus piernas para poder apegarlo mas a su cuerpo...  
Ikuto ya no pudo mas.. y llevo a Amu a la cama y siguió con lo suyo...  
-Ikuto: a...amu...ah...  
Ella arqueaba la espalda..ya que comenzó a penetrarla mas profundamente...  
-Amu: I..Ikuto..no pares...¡aah!  
El sonrió al escuchar esto...  
-Ikuto: no...no tengo la intención de ah..hacerlo...pero creo que no podré conti..ah..nuar...ah... estoy a punto de...  
Amu: ah...te entiendo...ahh!  
Ikuto llego al orgasmo al igual que Amu.. y ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama...Amu quedo mirando hacia arriba y Ikuto estaba con la cabeza en su pecho..Ambos con la respiración agitada...sin poder moverse...  
Ikuto: quedastes...satisfecha? (con una sonrisa en su rostro)  
Amu: ...demasiado...pero...no significa que no se pueda repetir...(dijo muy muy sonrojada ¬/¬)  
Ikuto: entonces...quieres que te haga el amor todos los días...?  
Amu: que?  
Ikuto: bueno..como tu quieras...desde ahora todo los días que pueda te are el amor...-dijo incorporándose mientras veía a Amu directamente a los ojos-  
Amu: es...eso no era lo que quería decir!  
Ikuto beso sonriente los labios de amu...  
Ikuto: tu sabes...que jamás lo haría sin tu consentimiento...ahora descansa...

Ikuto le acaricio el cabello a ella tiernamente y luego volvió a acostarse sobre el pecho de amu.  
Amu: mm~~~~~~...Ikuto...?  
Ikuto: mmm?  
Amu: te amo demasiado...


End file.
